Traveler's Choice
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: Travelers are humans able to "walk into" a movie they're watching to prevent the characters from making a wrong choice. What happens when one enters "Breaking Dawn pt1"? SPOILERS AHEAD! Will be Carlisle/Esme/OC [CURRENTLY ACTIVE]
1. Prologue

_AN: _A story that came up after I watched "Breaking Dawn pt 1". So it contains MAJOR spoilers for it!

Anyway, just wanted to point out that the main character, Hermione, will be making some remarks during the chapters (most of the time in the end of the chapters). That remark will be cursive and written in first-person (diary-form) as opposed to the rest of the story (with the exception of the prologue)

Hope you enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

When you watch a good movie, or a bad movie, or the best movie you have ever seen, you sometimes find yourself wanting to be a part of it. You feel your heart pumping, adrenaline's rushing through your body and all you want to do is to just jump at that white piece of cloth and sink into the moving pictures.

Of course you don't, because in the last moment you tell yourself that _it's not possible to do that_.

Honestly, if it wasn't, my whole life up 'til now would be impossible. Or at least every day since I turned twelve, because that was when it started.

My name is Hermione. And no, I'm not Hermione Granger from the _Harry Potter_-stories. In fact the only thing that really connects us is our names.

And I know that because I've met her.

Yes, I've met Hermione Jane Granger, later Weasley because of her marriage. And that's why I was saying that my life would be considered impossible, but it isn't; I've met characters in the movies I've watched and it has been as real as any normal day in your life.

Perhaps I should explain a bit. First, for those of you who did not know, Hermione means _to travel_. And that is what I do; I travel. But not just between countries; I travel between our world and those that are fictional.

It's a trait that runs in the family; that thought _it's impossible_ which should come right during that adrenaline-rush isn't one we can think. Well, alright, I can think it, but not the first time. And after that it's impossible for you to sincerely believe that it is impossible, so you just keep going.

I made my first travel when I was twelve, which is when this power manifests in some members of my family. I was at the cinema with my father, watching _Return of the King_, and then I was suddenly standing in Minas Tirith as the city was under attack.

Luckily my father came along for the trip as well. He hadn't inherited the gift, but he had often been pulled along when my grandmother or uncle had gone in. That's how I found out that sometimes, you might need support from those around you and then they are pulled into the movie with you. But they can't travel on their own; they need one of us, one of the travelers, to go. We call those people that come with us _companions_.

So, that was my first time; standing in the White City, helping to fight, watching from a distance as Sauron was killed… and then I was suddenly back in the seat at the cinema and nothing had happened there. The movie continued from where I'd experienced going into it and I was nowhere to be seen in it.

My father, and grandmother, later explained that travelers have tasks to accomplish in the story they go into. If they hadn't the story would have been different, since characters have a will and life of their own. As a traveler, though, you often do not know what your task is. You act on instinct and it turns out for the better.

Or it should. One time something went wrong. During one travel, I changed the story of an entire species.

The vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, you're up for it?" Wendy asked with a smile. Hermione nodded with a grin. She was twenty now and had just started university. In experience, though, she was a lot older; thanks to her constant travels she would be considered to have the same experience as that of a woman twice her age.

Of course, she did not say that aloud, and that sort of experience really only dealt with theoretic knowledge, and some physical like handling a weapon. Socially she was the same as before, and her sex-life… was really nothing to discuss as it was still on zero hits.

However, traveling was something she enjoyed doing. It kept her mind off of things. She'd planned to finally loosen up and enter the world of the _Twilight Saga_ when watching the fourth installment in the series (she had not dared to head in during an earlier film) and since her usual companion was away, she'd planned to see it alone.

Her newfound friend, Wendy, had however just suggested that she'd come with her and a number of other girls; they were going to watch it tonight. And Hermione had agreed, feeling that a break from school would be needed and getting into another world might be exactly what she needed right now.

They headed into town and to the cinema, meeting up with the eight others there. After a series of greetings they finally got their tickets and headed into the room. Of course, during the minutes before the movie they snickered and chattered about what they thought would be shown in the film. They all agreed not to let the rumors of it being a bad adaption of the book keep them from enjoying it, right before the title-sequence started.

Hermione felt the surge of adrenaline start to excel right after Bella had been brought back from her honeymoon, pregnant with Edward's child. She allowed it to continue, knowing that it would still be a couple of minutes before she went in.

It took a bit longer than that. She did not feel the now familiar warmth hit her face until Jacob was talking to the tribe-members to avert their attention from the Cullens.

Now a practiced traveler, she closed her eyes and felt how she was now standing up. She drew a deep breath and smelled the forest around her.

"What happened?"

Her eyes snapped open and she turned, seeing Wendy spinning around on the spot, staring at the trees.

"We got into the movie", Hermione answered, not bothering to lie about it.

"What?"

"It's complicated", Hermione sighed. "Anyway, we'd better get to the Cullens."

"What? What are you… what?"

"Wendy, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but in this I need you to trust me."

After a while the girl with the darker skin nodded and followed her as Hermione started to walk through the forest. As usual the trip had provided her with what could almost be considered as a mental GPS; she knew exactly where to step to get where she wanted, and needed, to go.

They spotted the house from on top of a cliff at the same time that they heard growls and snarls from the forest.

"The wolves", Hermione said and hurriedly found them a new path to walk on. "Guessing that they are attacking."

"Did they do that?" Wendy asked. "In the book, I mean."

"No, but movies are often different. And it allows the characters to make other decisions."

"Wait, if the wolves are attacking… why are we continuing?"

Hermione stopped and looked up at her. It was obvious that her friend was afraid.

"You don't have to", she admitted. "Only I have to go; I'm the traveler."

"So, I should just wait here?"

"It might be safer for you", Hermione said. "I've got more experience with these kinds of things; you could get hurt."

Wendy considered it for a moment, then slowly sat down on the cliff.

"Just call if you need me, alright?" she said, waving her phone with a slight smile. Hermione nodded and continued to climb down.

She might not be a vampire, or some other supreme being, but hearing the surprised scream coming from a female wasn't exactly hard for her to do. She jumped the last bit and started to run in the direction of the scream as soon as she'd landed.

She did not have to go far before she saw a young-looking woman tumbling down a nearby hill. Two wolves followed her, their teeth bared and their bodies ready to jump and devour.

As Hermione was down on the lower ground, she chose to run up to the woman and help her get up.

"You're alright?" she asked. The woman looked startled, then turned her golden eyes towards the wolves again. They remained a few meters away and Hermione guessed that they had been able to deduce that she was human. Foolishly brave for a human, perhaps, since she was just standing there in front of two gigantic wolves, but still human.

"You can't hurt me", she said and stepped up in front of the woman with the golden eyes; Esme Cullen. "I'm human."

The wolves snarled and growled, trying to find a way to get past her.

"Leave this woman alone", Hermione continued.

"Listen, you could get hurt…" Esme begun.

"As long as I'm between you and them, they cannot get to you", Hermione interrupted.

"I don't know how you know so much about the wolves, but I'm currently one of their greatest enemies", Esme said. "They might not hesitate to hurt you to get to me and…"

She hesitated and Hermione glanced in the direction her eyes were looking in. A man came running towards them so fast that he was barely visible as a blur of colors and knocked the wolves aside. Another man showed up as well, grabbing Esme's arm and pulling her along. His eyes met Hermione's for a brief moment.

"Go", she said. "Go!"

The pair started to run, along with the man who had knocked the wolves aside. The wolves then got up and one of them jumped over her head, heading after the trio, while the other snarled at her and kept her from once again making a stance. Not that she'd considered it; when running both vampires and wolves were way faster than her.

"What's the point in not chasing after them with your friend?" she asked, looking at the wolf as it moved around her in a circle. The next moment it threw itself at her and she barely got away. Its teeth cut her left upper arm and she gasped, clutching it with her other hand. The wolf studied the wound for a while, before it hurried off after its friend.

"Hermione!"

She looked up and spotted Wendy running towards her. Despite the pain she managed to smile.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" she said and sat down on a rock nearby.

"Guess not", Wendy answered and pulled off her sweater. "Here, this ought to work."

With experienced hands she tied the cloth around the injury.

"It should have been wetted as well", she admitted. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks."

She rose and drew a deep breath.

"The wolves should be closing in on the Cullens right now", she said. "Their house should be our next stop."

"Only if you promise to tell me what's going on once we get there", Wendy pointed out.

"Fair enough", Hermione answered and walked away in the direction she knew the house was in. "But it's going to take a while."

_So, that was really my first encounter with the Cullens and the wolves. And believe me; I was terrified during this whole thing. No matter how many times you face supernatural things (seemed to happen to me a lot since a lot of movies that I went into were supernatural) you never got rid of the fear that they would be able to kill you._

_ At this time I was just going along with the usual "traveler-stuff"; intervening when something happened. You never know what choice you have to prevent from taking the wrong course until it has already been made and you're out of the movie; at this time I thought the choice was to either kill or not kill Esme. Turned out I was wrong._

_ Me intervening at that time was the worst thing I could do._


	3. Writer's Block - announcement!

**Writer's block!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while; I've been suffering from a major writer's block lately. I haven't even got a story document open on my computer, which is very, very, **_**very**_** rare. Basically I have been spending May and June first finishing my university thesis, then presenting it, editing it, uploading it to the university web (it's actually made public so anyone can go and read it, provided you can read in Swedish), getting the grade for the thesis (and thus finishing up the course itself), graduating from university (pomp and grandeur, of course, seeing that it's a university from the 1400s), moving out of my uni-apartment (on the same day as my graduation), installing myself at my parents' for the summer, going through my stuff to properly decide what to throw away and what to save, and celebrating Midsummer's.**

**So, yeah, been quite busy.**

**But now I have about two months of summer break before starting my new job (and moving again), so I will try to write a bit. And this story is one of the stories that I will try to post stuff for in that time – or at least start to write stuff for (and publish whenever I'm done during the autumn). This is, in other words, an **_**active story**_** from this day forward!**

**Please let me know if you have any theories of what's to come, if there's something I should be mindful of etc. and I'll keep that in mind! And like I said; hopefully there'll be new stuff coming your way soon!**

_**Love, Sandra**_


End file.
